


Nach Mitternacht

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel kann nicht einschlafen.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Nach Mitternacht

**Author's Note:**

> Kommt alle gut in die neue Woche.

Thiel wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere, und wenige Sekunden später wieder zurück. Ein Blick auf den Wecker ließ ihn grummeln. Oh nö, schon nach Mitternacht, Mist. Er konnte und konnte einfach nicht einschlafen.  
Warum hatten sie auch ausgerechnet direkt vor dem Schlafengehen streiten müssen? Warum hatte er Boerne diesen blöden Spruch an den Kopf geworfen? Manchmal war er echt doof, zum Glück liebte Boerne ihn trotzdem.

Oh. Die Tür wurde leise geöffnet.

„Also schläfst du doch nicht im Wohnzimmer heute“, murmelte er und schaltete die Nachttischlampe ein, anstatt sich schlafend zu stellen, wie er es erst ganz kurz vorgehabt hatte, aber irgendwie hatte er das dann doch etwas albern gefunden.

„Nein, ich habe es mir anders überlegt.“ Boerne verfrachtete sein Kissen und die Decke zurück ins Bett, und legte sich hin.

„Bist du nicht mehr wütend?“, fragte er vorsichtig und auch ein bisschen hoffnungsvoll.

„Doch, natürlich.“

Das Herz rutschte ihm direkt wieder in die Hose. „Aber ... die Couch war dir wohl zu unbequem?“

„Die Couch hat mich nicht gestört!“

„Sondern?“

Boerne lächelte. „Du warst nicht da.“

Ach Mann, jetzt wurde er bestimmt rot. Zaghaft lächelte er zurück, dann schaltete er das Licht aus, grub seine Hand in Boernes Haar und streichelte ein wenig umher. „Es tut mir leid wegen vorhin.“

„Ich weiß.“ Boerne drückte ihm ein Küsschen auf den Mund. „Lass uns morgen darüber reden.“

„Okay.“ Alles fühlte sich so viel besser als noch vor ein paar Minuten an. Er schloss seine Augen und war sich sicher, dass er bald einschlafen würde. Seine Hand blieb in Boernes Haar.


End file.
